


never wanted to dance (with nobody but you)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Dancing, House Party, Kim Seungmin is A Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, changlix, enjoy lol, its a little racy lol, its definitely a little skimpy by the end but you can skip that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a v simple fic where changbin and Felix dance at a party and then get trolled by their friends!!





	never wanted to dance (with nobody but you)

**Author's Note:**

> skip the last part of this fic after the "~~~" if you don't wanna read anything too racy teehee

music thumped in the background, the bass making its way into the floor and through changbins body. honestly, the song wasn't bad. he could totally get lost in this, enjoy his time at this party, dance with his friends. except as of right now, changbin stood against the wall, watching no other then his cute boyfriend. cute being the understatement of the year. felix was /hot/. like extremely attractive. watching him move his lithe body to the music, hips rolling and all, changbin had a tough time not grabbing him right then and there.

"yo! changbin! my man!"

"ew han you sound straight"

"yeah whatever binnie"

han settled on the wall next to changbin

"why don't you go dance with him?"

why doesn't he go dance with his own boyfriend? well the answer is obvious, if he had to go and stand with felix in the middle of this room, he would end up doing things /not/ appropriate for the middle of a room.

"its better watching him"

han scoffed at this before looking around the room.

"yeah every other guy and girl here seem to agree"

"huh?"

changbin looked around, low and behold almost every person without a spouse here was staring at his very own boyfriend. of   
course none of this was felix's fault, he was just dancing. but still, the churning in changbin's stomach made him wanna yell at everyone who dared lay eyes on his curly haired blond lover. 

"so uh... you gonna go get him?"

this happened often, felix would get stared at, binnie would get pissed, they would both leave. felix wasn't always super keen on this, he loved dancing and just wanted to have fun with his friends, but he loved hanging out with changbin as well so really it was a win win situation. tonight was different though, instead of taking him home, changbin would just /show/ that felix was his. maybe this would stop the staring for good.

right as changbin pushed off the wall he noticed a man walking up behind an unsuspecting felix, arms out ready to grab the blonds waist. changbin was /not/ having it.

"hey! babe!"

felix snapped back open his eyes before he locked them with the raven haired boys.

the man behind felix faultered in his step as he watched felix make his way towards changbin. changbin looked up and made eye contact with the afformentioned male and glared his toughest glare before once again softening his eyes as he watched felix stumble over people's feet to get to him.

"binnie~"

felix finally got to changbin and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, giggling the whole time.

"do we have to go home now?"

changbin kept his hands on felix's hips, keeping them low enough that if they weren't dating it'd be weird.

"I wasn't planning on it, unless you want to?"

felix lit up at his words, pleased that changbin was willing to stay longer

"no! let's stay! dance with me!"

felix was bouncing on his toes now 

"yeah ok, let's do it"

the blond boy cheered as he led changbin by the hand into the crowd. once again finding hyunjin and minho (now joined by han) and greeting them.

changbin let felix lead him in dance, swaying their hips as they followed the beat of the music. eventually felix moved to kiss changbin, soft lips placing themselves on changbins. expecting a simple peck changbin was surprised when felix didn't pull back, but pushed closer to changbin, tempting him to initiate something more.

and /damn/ it was working

almost immediately changbin's hands closed pulled him closer, slipping into the dancers back pockets, needing the flesh there enough to be felt but not enough to be too obvious. felix squirmed at this and pulled away just enough so that his lips were simply resting on the changbins. the raven haired boy watched as felix's eyes popped up to make contact with his own before dropping back down to his lips. changbin giggled at his actions, felix hated initiating, he found it embarrassing and anxiety producing. he often just hinted that he wanted something, so changbin was good at picking up whatever small cues felix gave to him. 

changbin moved forward and licked felix's lips, mostly just cause he thought it was funny, also he figured if he could taste alcohol in his boyfriend's lips it might be better to go home and fall asleep. felix whined at his actions, murmuring a "gross binnie". changbin laughed again as he pushed his head forward, pleased to have tasted no alcohol on his lips. he leaned in, capturing felix's lips in his own, sucking on the blonds bottom lip, pleased with the quickening of felix's breath. eventually changbin made his way down felix's jaw, lips suckling on all the places he knew would make felix weak to his knees. it was when his hands made it up the blonds sweater to caress his hips that felix let out a small moan, pushing himself impossibly closer to his boyfriend. 

they didn't stop until a flash was seen through their shut eyes. pulling himself from felix changbin looked for the source. 

and there it was, satans son, otherwise known as seungmin, his phone out and a sly grin on. when he looked back to felix he was bright red, his hair ruffled and his lips swollen, a hickey or two on his neck. 

"seungmin what the fuck"

seungmin only cackled in response

"oh my god i'm so telling chan"

changbin's eyes widened, chan was not going to be happy that changbin was making out with this boy he considered to be his little brother in the middle of a room. he was supportive of their relationship but wasn't super keen on the idea that his younger brother was "having his innocence ruined"

"seungmin no please i have finals to take i can't get killed now" 

"ok fine, but i do want something in return" 

seungmin gestured for still red felix to come over, whispered in his ear, and let him watch as he deleted the photo. changbin watched in wonder as felix walked up to hyunjin and yelled something into his ear. he was even more suprised to see hyunjin run over to seungmin, latched onto his side and glared at the others around them. seungmin acting like he had no idea what he was doing. changbin simply shook his head as he turned to watch felix, still clearly in a bit of a daze, make his way over. he smiled when felix latched himself back onto him.

"felix, you are /so/ hot"

felix removed his head from the crook of changbins neck, making eye contact with the elder before turning his eyes away and letting out a shy giggle. 

~~~

eventually they left the party, hand in hand they said goodbye to their friends quickly as they left. on their way out jeongin saw felix's brand new hickeys. 

"hey changbin! don't make felix too sore we have practice tomorrow!"

felix let out a squeal as changbin yelled out a 

"oh my FUCKING GOD jeongin"

jeongin and the rest of their friends were laughing, practically rolling on the floor at the comment. 

~~~

felix was now pressed up against the inside of changbins front door, on his tiptoes as changbins thigh held him up by forcing its way in between his legs. felix could feel the need seeping off of him. squirming over changbin's leg as he arched into his boyfriend.

"sorry..."

felix felt some of the haze in his mind lift as he tilted his head in question.

"you're definitely going to be sore tommorow"

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw mfs hope u enjoyed,, kudos and comment for changlix (and for my ego)


End file.
